NEVER SAY NO
by Kaho
Summary: Sakura sama sekali belum pernah pacaran. Dia harap bisa mendapatkan pacar saat kerja paruh waktu di restoran tepi pantai, tapi ternyata tidak ada yang mengajaknya kenalan. Satu-satunya cowok yang dijumpai adalah Sasuke, teman masa kecilnya yang lebih muda darinya. /"Aku akan menciummu!"/ based on comic "Never Say Never"/ mind to rnr?


"_Saat kelas dua SMA, di musim panas, aku diperdaya oleh iblis kecil"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>NEVER SAY NO<strong>

**all the character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story based on comic with the same tittle.**

**WARNING**

**Bukan murni karya author, author mengambil cerita yang sama persis dari komik yang berjudul sama. Tidak suka, tidak usah baca.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER !: LITTLE DEMON<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Restoran Tepi Pantai Konoha<strong>

"Pokoknya aku harus menemukan pacar untuk mengisi waktu luangku!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya bersemangat, emeraldnya menatap pasangan muda mudi yang sedang mampir di restoran tempat dimana dia bekerja.

"Sakura, tolong buatkan kakigori, rasa strawberry." Ujar karyawan lain.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sahut Sakura.

Namanya adalah Sakura Haruno. Pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran tepi pantai. Anak yang rajin dan manis, rambut pinknya sangat kontras dengan manik hijaunya. Dia disini bukan semata-mata untuk bekerja saja, tetapi dia ingin segera mendapatkan pacar, jadi musim panas tahun depan dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kekasihnya. Tapi yang sebenarnya, dia sangat gugup bila berhadapan dengan laki-laki. Bisa dibilang dia takut.

"Sejuk.. aku senang menyerut es." Gumam Sakura sambil menyerut semangkuk es pesanan.

"Bilang saja kau mau aku untuk menyerutnya." Timpal Shion, si gadis pirang yang merupakan teman sekelas sekaligus teman satu kerjaan Sakura.

"Haaah." Shion mengeluh, "kenapa sesibuk ini saat obon sih?" katanya lagi sambil membawa dua gelas pesanan.

"Ne ne ne, aku ada berita bagus untukmu." Kata Ino, gadis pirang lainnya sambil meletakkan pesanan di nampannya, "sebentar lagi akan ada karyawan baru."

"Benarkah?" ujar Sakura antusias sementara tangannya masih sibuk menuang sirup diatas es serutnya.

Sakura kemudian membawa pesanan tersebut. Ia kembali berfikir, ini sudah akhir musim panas. Tapi, tak ada satu pria pun yang mengajaknya berkenalan. Apakah dirinya kurang cantik? Kurang menarik? Kurang montok?

Sakura meletakkan pesanan itu dimeja pelanggan, saat dia sadar pelanggan itu pria dia segera menolehkan pandangan kearah lain, "selamat menikmati." Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya dia ngibrit pergi.

'Anak cowok selalu bikin aku gugup! Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka!' batinnya sebal,

Sakura kembali kedapur, ia mengamati lagi para pasangan yang sedang berlibur dipantai ini. Ia menopang dagunya di jendela dapur itu, tanpa tahu seseorang yang sedari tadi keteteran karena pesanan.

"Aku juga ingin sibuk dalam percintaan." Ujarnya galau tanpa sadar bahwa yang membuatnya tidak laku adalah dirinya sendiri. Coba jika dia tidak dingin terhadap tamu tamu itu, sudah jelas mereka akan mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Orang single sibuk bekerja." Kata Shion yang sedari tadi bolak balik mengantar pesanan.

"Sakura, tolong bawakan minuman ke meja nomor 3."

"Hai~"

Dan akhirnya, musim panas Sakura hanya berakhir dengan bekerja paruh waktu dan mengikuti kelas musim panas. Adakah hal yang lebih menderita dari ini? Adakah hal yang lebih parah dibandingkan melihat semua sedang bermesraan sedangkan dia bekerja seperti pelayan mereka? Sakura mendengus berulang kali, sampai dengan cerobohnya dia tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Pyuur

Dengan wajah yang panik serta ketakutan, Sakura menatap pria yang tidak sengaja ia tumpahi minuman. Pria itu nampak sangat marah, tentu saja, itu adalah es serut dengan sirup yang akan membuatnya lengket.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ha?" geramnya.

"Ma—maaf!" ujar Sakura takut.

Gadis itu bahkan gemetaran di tempat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, apakah mengambilkan handuk? Mengganti minuman? Atau membawakan yakisoba—eh sebentar, itu pesanan meja lain. Arg! Yang terpenting, bagaimana ini?!

"Maafkan kami, kak." Ujar seorang karyawan lain sambil mengelap pria itu dengan handuk, "kami akan segera mengambilkan minuman yang baru."

Sakura diam, ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu. Karyawan baru kah? Dirinya terus menatap punggung pemuda berambut hitam tersebut yang sedang menenangkan amarah pelanggan tadi.

"Dan ini edamame gratis untuk anda. Kami benar-benar minta maaf." Katanya lagi.

"I—iya, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku memakai baju renang kok."

Sakura masih tidak mengerti siapa dia, pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Terlebih lagi semua usahanya mampu membuat pelanggan itu menjadi tenang.

Merasakan sesuatu yang terus mengamatinya, pemuda itu menoleh. Jujur saat itu Sakura tercengang ada karyawan yang tampan di restoran ini. Mata onyxnya terus menatapnya begitu intens, tapi entah mengapa, dia yang seharusnya gugup jika bertatapan dengan pria malah merasa nyaman saat melihat kearahnya.

Pemuda emo itu mendekat lalu mencubit hidung Sakura, "makanya jangan buru-buru."

'eeeh? Apa-apaan orang ini?! Sok akrab!' batinnya sambil menggeser bokongnya mundur.

"Sasuke, tolong bantu sebelah sini."

"Ya."

"Ng, Sasuke?" Sakura memutar bola matanya. Rasa-rasanya nama itu tidak asing dan pernah dia dengar.

"Nah, semua tolong dengar." Kata pemilik restoran itu. "hari ini kami ada karyawan baru. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha."

Para pelanggan khususnya para anak perempuan bertepuk tangan saat pemilik menunjuk kearah Sasuke, mereka bersorak memujinya.

Sasuke membungkuk, "mohon kerjasamanya."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku baru kelas 3 SMP." Ujarnya lagi disusul dengan gumaman anak-anak perempuan.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, sekarang dia ingat. Sasuke Uchiha, teman kecilnya dulu.

"Bo—bohong." Sakura menarik ujung kaos Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung, "kau Sasuke?"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling pandang. Sakura tak percaya ini. Dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi sekarang bocah itu berada dihadapannya.

"Hn?"

"Ta-tapi Sasuke kan dulu sekecil ini." Kata Sakura sambil membentuk jarinya menjadi simbol c.

"Bodoh, orang tambah besar setelah beberapa tahun berlalu. Atau kau memang benar-benar bodoh."

"Tidak! Yang barusan itu tidak sengaja!" geram Sakura saat Sasuke menyindir kecerobohannya tadi.

"Hei, kalian berdua jangan mengobrol ditempat kerja!"

.

.

.

Seperti terkena petir disiang bolong, Sakura merasa senang saat tahu Sasuke yang merupakan teman masa kecil yang usianya 2 tahun lebih muda darinya bekerja disini. Ia bahkan selalu mengamati Sasuke yang sedang bekerja, apa boleh buat. Habis, Sasuke terlihat berbeda dari yang dulu.

"Sayang sekali, padahal dia keren." Kata Shion sambil menuangkan jus ke gelasnya, sementara dibelakangnya, Sakura yang sedang menata takoyaki menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Si Sasuke masih kelas 3 SMP kan? Kalau dia setahun lebih tua dariku pasti kuincar." Katanya, "sayang sekali."

"Eeh? Kau ingin memasukkannya kedaftar cowok-cowokmu?" ujar Sakura kaget, mengingat Shion begitu playgirl, "hentikan! Itu mustahil!"

"Menggoda anak SMP termasuk perbuatan kriminal ya?" kata Shion tak menggubris perkataan Sakura tadi. "Tapi kalau Sakura kemungkinan bisa sih, secara mental kalian berdua dekat."

"Ha?"

"Bila teman masa kecil, biasanya akan pacaran kan?"

"HAAAH?" lagi, perkataan Shion membuat gadis itu cengo tidak mengerti. Memang suatu kewajiban kalau teman masa kecil menjadi pacar?, "Ta-tapi Sasuke kan masi—"

"Kau memanggilku?"

Sakura bergidik saat mendengar suara Sasuke tepat dibelakangnya.

"Tidak kok! Ini takoyakinya sudah jadi." Kata Sakura buru-buru menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengatarkan pesanannya.

"Dengar, aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan Sasuke!" kata Sakura, bagaimana pun dia ingin berpacaran dengan pria yang lebih tua atau seumuran. "Tipe idamanku itu yang seumuran denganku. Aku ingin pergi dan pulang sekolah bareng. Belajar untuk ujian bareng!"

"Iya-iya." Ujar Shion pasrah saat Sakura terus mengikutinya sambil mengatakan segala tipe pacar idamannya.

"Nah, Sakura." Shion meletakkan nampannya, "karena kau berkata seperti itu. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa kau tidak pernah punya pacar selama 16 tahun."

Jleb

"Pada dasarnya kau tidak bisa bicara langsung dengan cowok kan?"

Jleb jleb

"Tapi kelihatannya Sasuke populer dan sudah punya pacar."

'_eh? Sasuke sudah punya pacar?'_

"Sakura, Shion. Kalian boleh pulang, tamunya tinggal sedikit."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." Ujar Shion.

Sementara Sakura yang merasa terlangkahi oleh teman masa kecilnya itu mulai khawatir. Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja masalah percintaan ini? Diam-diam dia mengamati Sasuke yang sedang melayani pelanggan yang kebanyakan anak perempuan.

"_Sasuke, kami mau pesan ini."_

"_Hai."_

"_Boleh foto bareng?"_

Dan lagi, gadis itu benar-benar mulai sadar bahwa Sasuke memang populer dikalangan anak perempuan. Jangan-jangan dia punya pacar lebih dari satu. Sakura pundung, bagaimana bisa dia kalah dari bocah itu?

.

.

.

"Katsuyu, ini makananmu."

Sakura meletakkan sepiring makanan untuk, Katsuyu, angsa peliharaannya.

"Ne, Katsuyu. Memangnya buruk ya kalau tidak bisa ngobrol sama cowok." Tuturnya pelan.

"Aku ingin punya pacar!" Sakura memeluk lututnya, sementara Katsuyu yang diajaknya bicara memakan makanannya, "tapi sepertinya mustahil, ya?"

Sakura terus memperhatikan angsa putihnya itu, "hari ini aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, dulu kau sangat menyukainya kan?"

Seolah mengerti apa yang barusan Sakura katakan, Katsuyu berhenti makan.

"Sepertinya dia semakin pandai dalam menghadapi anak perempuan. Sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak berubah." Ujarnya sambil menggigit ujung bajunya.

"Sakura juga berubah kok."

Deg!

"Sasuke?! Kau mengagetkanku!" jerit Sakura saat melihat Sasuke sudah bersandar di pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak menungguku tadi?" ujar Sasuke datar, pemuda itu menatap lurus mata Sakura sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada pagarnya.

"Habis, kau terlihat sibuk sekali."

"Jahat."

"Eh? Lagipula kau kan dipanggil terus sama anak cewek. Nanti aku malah mengganggumu."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak kok!" Sakura mengipat-ngipatkan tangannya cepat, "ngomong-ngomong memangnya anak SMP boleh bekerja paruh waktu."

"Aku kan hanya membantu di restoran milik saudara." Sasuke melompati pagar tersebut dan berjongkok dihadapan sakura, "setiap tahun aku membantu disana."

"Ehh?"

"Karena banyak pelanggan lama, maka banyak yang bilang kalau aku sudah besar dan sebagainya. Aku jadi populer."

"Itu sih bukan populer." Sakura terkekeh.

Mata Sasuke terpana, sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat senyuman indah ini.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang lebih cantik kalau tertawa." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Eh?"

"Dulu." Sasuke mengelus kepala Katsuyu yang sedari tadi mendekatinya, pikirannya memutan beberapa tahun lalu saat dia dan Sakura masih kecil, "aku sering diejek karena memiliki wajah seperti anak perempuan. Dan kau selalu menolongku. Kau sangat kuat."

Mata onyx itu lalu menatap emerald yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, "Aku sangat mengagumimu yang seperti itu."

Sakura diam tak bergeming, bagaimana Sasuke masih mengingant kejadian yang sudah berlangsung lama itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau takut dengan cowok?"

"Itu—"

Sakura mengenang masa lalunya saat dia menjadi kutu buku dan ketua kelas. Saat dia menyuruh para siswa laki-laki untuk ikut piket, mereka malah menolak dan membentaknya.

"Begitu sadar, ternyata aku sudah tidak bisa menanganinya lagi. Dan anak cowok terlihat menyeramkan."

"Begitu rupanya." Kata Sasuke, "cobalah berbicara dengan cowok. Anggap saja mereka labu atau diriku."

Sakura kembali berpikir, Sasuke selalu begitu baik padanya. Ia bahkan mau repot-repot dengan mengurusi ketakutannya terhadap laki-laki.

"Baiklah. Kau benar. Aku adalah Sakura yang tak terkalahkan." Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya. "Aku akan berjuang!"

.

.

.

"Sakura, apa kau ingat tempat rahasia kita? Gua batu karang yang sering kita datangi."

"Ingat."

"Hari ini sepulang kerja kita kesana ya."

"Ah, tapi aku malas."

"Aku tunggu kau disebelah sana ya." Ujar Sasuke tak menghiraukan tanggapan Sakura tadi.

Sakura mendengus, "Dia ini."

'_Ne, Shion. Aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Dia itu hanya teman sepermainanku sewaktu kecil yang manis dan lucu.'_

Pantai konoha memang tak pernah sepi pengunjung, malah semakin hari bertambah. Apalagi setelah Sasuke menjadi karyawan baru disini, anak-anak perempuan juga sering menghabiskan waktu direstoran. Padahal biasanya mereka akan berenang dan bersenang-senang di pantai sana.

"Se—se—se—" Sakura meletakkan minuman di meja pelanggan, meski kemarin ia berkata akan mencoba berbicara dengan cowok tapi ternyata tidak semudah rencananya. Ia malah mengulangi kata yang sama sejak 3 menit yang lalu, apalagi kedua pemuda itu terus mengamatinya.

'_Aku suka Sakura yang keren!'_

Perkataan Sasuke mendadak muncul, meski sedikit tapi itu mampu membuat kepala gadis itu menengadah dan menatap keduanya sambil tersenyum. Berhasil.

Sakura menunduk dan berkata, "selamat menikmati."

Senyuman Sakura yang langka itu lantas membuat kedua pelanggan itu terpesona, mereka bahkan memesan lagi dan meminta Sakura untuk melayaninya. Sakura benar-benar merasa lega, seperti beban dipundaknya terangkat saat dia sudah bisa berbicara dengan laki-laki seperti ini. Tapi ini semua tidak akan terjadi tanpa Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sakura, mampir kesuatu tempat yuk." Ajak Shion, keduanya kini sedang berganti baju dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ah, aku ada janji dengan Sasuke." Ujar Sakura senang, tentu saja. Untung tadi dia tidak menolak ajakan Sasuke, lagipula ini bisa menjadi imbalan untuknya karena telah membantunya.

"Berjuanglah."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Sakura menendang-nendang pasir dibawahnya, hari semakin gelap tapi Sasuke belum juga muncul. Padahal dia bilang dia menunggunya disini.

"Permisi, kau yang bekerja di restoran tadi kan?"

"Eh?"

Kini dihadapan gadis pink itu, seorang pemuda tinggi mendatanginya, "Iya."

"Apa kau ingat aku? Tadi kau melayani pesananku." Ujar pria berambut merah itu seraya tersenyum.

Sakura tertohok, ia tidak tahu kenapa pria ini menghampirinya. Mungkinkah dia membuat kesalahan tadi?

"Ma-maaf aku tidak ingat. A—apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan?" kata Sakura gemetaran.

"Bukan." Pria berambut merah itu terkekeh, "aku hanya ingin berkenalan."

"Berkenalan?" gumam Sakura, "BERKENALAN?!"

"De—dengan siapa?" ujarnya lagi sambil celingukan.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan denganmu. Kau ini lucu sekali."

Benar-benar diluar bayangan Sakura. Seseorang yang tampan seperti dia mengajaknya kenalan. Terlebih mereka seumuran. Mungkinkah ini adalah takdir yang akhirnya mendatanginya?

"Boleh minta emailmu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Sakura!"

"Eh? Sasuke?"

"Ayo!"

Grep

Tanpa menunggu sesuatu lagi, Sasuke meraih tangan kurus Sakura dan menariknya. Ekspresi sebal masih terpancar dari wajah Sasuke, apalagi saat mendengar Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria itu. Apa-apaan dia ini!

"Hebat! Kau benar, padahal aku Cuma tersenyum. Dan katanya umur kami sama!" cerocos Sakura, "mungkinkah ini takdir?"

Seberapa banyak pun Sakura mengulangi kata-katanya, pria dihadapannya ini tak sedikit pun menoleh. Menyahut pun dia tidak. Yang ada genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat.

"Sasuke, kau dengar tidak?" tanya Sakura, "kau marah ya?"

Dan lagi pemuda itu masih tak bergeming selain terus menariknya.

"Jangan-jangan, kau cemburu ya." Sindir Sakura, tentu saja itu hanya candaan belaka. Mengingat kemarin Sasuke juga menggodanya seperti itu.

"Benar."

Namun jawaban yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuatnya tersentak. Untuk sesaat dunia serasa berputar, dan entah kenapa suhu badannya terasa naik. Sakura mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke, namun yang ada pemuda itu semakin erat dan erat menggenggamnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, yang jelas dia berdebar-debar. Tapi dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke cemburu sebagai adik yang takut kakaknya diambil orang.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di batu karang tempat rahasia mereka. Tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama saat kecil. Mereka berdua lalu menanjaki karang itu agar sampai di gua yang terletak diatas.

"Tenagaku habis.." gumam Sakura sambil menyeka peluh di dahinya.

"Lihat, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh. Ia merasa seperti berbalik ke masa lalu. Cahaya bulan dan bintang memantul di lautan yang luas. Berkilauan bak berlian, sangat indah.

"Indah kan?" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, sesaat tadi ia merasa bodoh. Padahal Sasuke bersikap biasa saja, dia sendiri yang merasa deg degan.

"Tadi kubilang kalau aku cemburu." Kata Sasuke, matanya masih tertuju pada lautan luas dihadapannya. "Tapi bukan perasaan cemburu sebagai adik."

"Eh?"

"Melainkan karena aku menyukaimu."

Dibawah sinar rembulan itu, pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Sasuke terlihat bersinar. Semilir angin waktu itu membuat rambut emo itu terkibas, sekali lagi membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Masa karena hanya disapa kau menganggapnya sebagai takdirmu." Ketus Sasuke, "dan untuk apa kau berterima kasih padanya?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke berbalik cepat, ia berjalan semakin mendekati Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Padahal aku bermaksud mengatakan hal ini kepadamu saat SMA nanti." Ujarnya masih terus mendekati gadis itu, "tapi aku berubah pikiran."

Dugh

Sakura kalah, ia merasakan punggungnya menempel pada dinding batu di belakangnya. Mau tidak mau ia membiarkan pemuda emo semakin mendekatinya.

"Habis, kau akan mudah akrab dengannya saat dia bersikap baik denganmu."

Sasuke menatap gadis pendek dihadapannya, kedua tangannya bergerak dan mengurung gadis itu,

"Aku akan menciummu."

Deg

"Ma-mana mungkin kau dan aku berciuman!" katanya histeris sambil merosot turun.

"Padahal kau deg degan begitu."

"Ng-nggak!"

Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan Sakura dan meraih ujung rambut pinknya, "kalau kau bilang tidak mau. Maka aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu lagi."

"Itu—"

"Aku juga tidak akan menemuimu lagi." Kata sasuke, "bagaimana?"

"Kau curang!"

"Lalu, mau dihentikan?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, ia dapat merasakan nafas pemuda itu semakin mendekatinya. Ia tidak ingin dicium Sasuke, tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak mau Sasuke menjauhinya.

"—tidak"

Sasuke menyeringai, dia segera menekan bibirnya. Tangannya meraih tengkuk Sakura dan membawanya semakin berhimpitan, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Sakura tak bisa membohongi kalau dia gemetaran saat itu. Kenapa jadi begini? Teman masa kecil yang manis dan lucu, berubah menjadi iblis kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc<strong>

* * *

><p>Yosh, karena our future chap 2 bakal banyak mau ngerefresh otak dengan ini. Lagi pula sudah lama pengen jadiin komik ini versi sasusaku. Jujur sih ngerasa kalau ini bukan kayak sasusaku, apalagi karakternya keknya ooc pake bgt.<p>

Minna, reviewnya ya!


End file.
